


Between you and me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Baby whats your sign? [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He still didn’t believe in them although he would never hurt Gilly’s feelings by telling her as much. But he had to admit, when he thought about that day she had first read his horoscope, how different it could have been if he hadn’t listened. He had been contemplating a different girl at the bar, only Gilly’s words of blue and red being his lucky colours had burst through his mind and he had gone to Sansa instead.And now, as his hand found her waist and pulled her close again, as his face buried into her hair, he could only think of how lucky he was to have met such an amazingly sweet and confident woman, someone who had been patient and kind to him as she taught him all about the wonders of sex.And, in all honestly, he was completely in love with her and the need to tell her was more overwhelming each day.





	Between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to sort of wrap up Baby, whats your sign? with some tooth-rotting fluff with Sansa and Jon committing to each other.  
> But now I just keep thinking about Sansa continuing to teach Jon a lot of kinky stuff lol  
> There is actually going to be one more fic though, with Jon suggesting something which is a first for Sansa

He roused from sleep slowly, the still dark morning making him confused about the time for a second before he turned his head, lifted his hand from Sansa’s waist and grabbed his phone. She murmured sleepily at his movement, hand clutching her pillow as she buried her head against it. He smiled at her, putting his phone back on the beside cabinet and returning to settle behind her, placing a kiss to her forehead as he lay back down.

Since Sansa had moved to Edinburgh for university, he had been seeing her more often. He had come to love her snuggling into him as they watched movies, the way she would lace their fingers together as they walked places, or press a kiss to his cheek.

Gilly had teased him mercilessly whenever she was visiting Sam and catching him going out the door. She would raise her magazine to her face so he could see, giving him a shit-eating grin over the top of it as she asked if he wanted to hear the latest horoscopes.

He still didn’t believe in them although he would never hurt Gilly’s feelings by telling her as much. But he had to admit, when he thought about that day she had first read his horoscope, how different it could have been if he hadn’t listened. He had been contemplating a different girl at the bar, only Gilly’s words of blue and red being his lucky colours had burst through his mind and he had gone to Sansa instead.

And now, as his hand found her waist and pulled her close again, as his face buried into her hair, he could only think of how lucky he was to have met such an amazingly sweet and confident woman, someone who had been patient and kind to him as she taught him all about the wonders of sex.

And, in all honestly, he was completely in love with her and the need to tell her was more overwhelming each day.

***

When he awoke again, it was to the feel of her taking his cock into her mouth.

“Urgh, fuck!” he groaned, voice husky from sleep and desire. His hips bucked up at the sensation, his head tilting back as her own began a rhythmic bobbing, the covers shifting with her movements.

Sansa had done this many times, and he had returned the favour as many times himself. And every time it felt as amazing as the first time she had done this. And he wasn’t arrogant to admit that he had definitely improved in this particularly art over the last few weeks.

Sansa was a patient teacher, showing him how to move his hips, how to play with her clit as he thrust inside of her. She had moaned her instructions breathlessly – “harder, faster” and Jon had obeyed, overcome with the feel of her around him and so desperate to please her.

“Sans, please!” he moaned as she picked up her pace. “I want…I want to…”

She held his hips down as he squirmed, his hands curling into the sheets. He wasn’t going to deny that he loved her mouth on him or pretend that he didn’t enjoy finishing in her mouth. But he always loved going down on her, he insisted every time they were together now. Sometimes, they weren’t even getting to sex but would be making dinner or watching TV and Jon would just have this sudden crushing need to shove her on to the nearest surface, spread her legs and worship her sweet, wet cunt.

Funnily enough, Sansa never seemed to mind that.

“Please!” Jon cried, unsure if it was still a plea to pleasure her or for her to bring his own as he felt his balls tightening, the closeness of his release making his brain fuzzy. Sansa hummed around him and he groaned as he pushed up and spilled in her mouth. She pressed kisses along his chest until her red hair appeared from under the covers and she raised her head to grin at him.

“Hi,” she whispered with a grin. Jon grabbed her, kissing her until she was breathless.

“I love you,” he gasped when they parted. He froze instantly, cursing his stupid mouth. Sansa blinked at him, eyes wide from the confession. “Shit, not because of the blowjob. I mean, it was great and everything. But I love you anyway, like really love you….fuck!”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she said with an amused snort. She placed a kiss to his lips, her eyes opening to look at him as she smiled. “I love you too.”

“Really?” he asked, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. She smiled, nodding slightly before leaning forward and placing another small kiss to his lips.

“I think I was in love with you the moment you confessed to being a virgin,” she teased and Jon snorted, glancing up at her with a smirk.

“Terrible woman you are. Deflowering innocent men like that,” he teased with a mock tut. Sansa raised her eyebrows.

“I didn’t know you were a virgin,” she reminded him with a grin and Jon flushed at the memory of him spilling as soon as he got inside of her. Her grin widening as she watched his blush intensify. “Gods I will never get enough of that lovely blush of yours!”

“I am grateful we are not opposite genders,” he quipped and Sansa raised her eyebrows as he grinned at her. “If you had been a man with the same confidence you had now, well, my precious virginity wouldn’t have stood a chance would it?”

“Nope,” she replied with a grin. “I would have played with your sweet pussy until you were soaking wet and writhing for me, begging me to fuck you.”

“Like this?” he murmured huskily, fingers dropping to her clit and starting to rub gently. Sansa hummed, back arching against his touch.

“Yes,” she breathed out. Jon paused, giving her a hesitant glance.

“I’m not really into virginity kinks,” he explained gently and Sansa smiled at him in reassurance.

“Okay,” she responded, she leaned forward, dropping her voice to the tone she knew made Jon shiver uncontrollably. “How about we just fuck like normal then?”

Jon grinned as his fingers resumed their movements and Sansa’s eyes fluttered shut, her head tilting back at the feel. She rocked her hips gently, feeling herself getting wet, her arousal allowing Jon to push his middle finger inside with barely any resistance.

Sansa groaned at the stretch, her hips moving slightly harder to encourage his finger deeper. She gasped as he pushed another finger inside of her, her own fingers grasping the covers at her side.

“You’re soaking,” he muttered, pumping his fingers slowly, letting her hear the wet, squelching sounds of her arousal from his touch. She smiled to herself. She liked how she had helped him become more confident to speak such a way in sex. At first, he had been hesitant to say such filthy words, worried about offending her. She had assured him she liked it and if she didn’t she would tell him so. Turned out, Jon ended up quite enjoying talking dirty to her.

“I am always wet for you,” she purred. “All day, every day. I think about you touching me, of your cock in my cunt, in my mouth.”

“Gods, I would fuck you all day if I could!” Jon groaned. 

“You practically do already,” she teased. And Jon shrugged. It wasn’t his fault the trains were so convenient between Glasgow and Edinburgh and she had a great timetable which allowed him to visit her quite often. He was practically living here already. The thought made him pause and she blinked at him in confusion. “What is it?”

“I…you’re right,” he said and she frowned. “I am practically here all the time. And well, maybe…maybe I should…be here…more?”

Jesus, was he always this bad at talking?

“You are awful at speaking sometimes, you know,” she giggled, stroking his cheek. “Luckily you can use that tongue well in other cases.”

“Sansa,” he whispered thickly needing her to put him out of this torture. She smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“You can move in officially if you want,” she assured him. “I would really like it if you did.”

“Yeah?” he questioned, swallowing thickly as her lips stretched into a predatory smirk as she shifted, settling against his crotch and rocking gently against his hardening length.

“I still have many things to teach you,” she purred, taking his hand and pushing his pointer finger past her lips to give it a gentle suck, enough to have him groan helplessly before she let it fall with a brief pop, her smile returning. “And having you here all the time, in my bed, would make it a hell of a lot easier for me to have my way with you.”

Jon grabbed her hips, flipping her over and grinning as her eyebrows rose in surprise. He had become more confident over the weeks but he still rarely took complete initiative with their sex life. He pressed a kiss to her lips gently.

“Just one thing,” he said gently, and Sansa tilted her head, lips pursed in thought. “I should probably check Gilly’s horoscope to make sure.”

Sansa hit him with a pillow, taking advantage of his surprised laughter to flip them back over and press her lips to his.


End file.
